


L I B I D I N E

by KassianVale



Category: Hannibal (TV), John Wick (Movies), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom! Lucifer, Crossover, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, I'm Just Passing Time At This Point, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing, This Shouldn't Be Surprising, Top! Lucifer, When Will the Tags End, Yaoi, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassianVale/pseuds/KassianVale
Summary: LIBIDINE—Latin for "Lust."





	L I B I D I N E

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to check out this work! I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you :)  
> I present two of my current favorite fandoms in the rare crossover: John Wick/Lucifer (Netflix).
> 
> SUMMARY:
> 
> John Wick comes across the infamous bar, Lux, after a job in LA and decides to grab a drink for himself.
> 
> Lucifer spots him and decides to have some fun.

 

**John Wick x Lucifer Morningstar—Smut**

 

_Just One Night_

 

John stumbled through the busy streets of LA, pain coursing through his entire body. With every step, his limbs ached, dully pleading for rest. He leaned against a building and huffed, loosely clutching his wounded side. The area quit bleeding, but the knife that had torn through his skin still stained his white dress shirt. He felt at it carefully, catching his breath and reminiscing over his recent, now-completed task. Now seemed like the perfect time for a drink and a long sleep.

  
He took a deep breath and paced down the sidewalk again, limping in the slightest. His eyes scanned the area carefully in case of any danger—not like anyone could dare to touch him, anyway. Despite his worn-down state, he was still able to take on plenty more enemies.

  
Casino lights flashed about his vision, and he blinked through them, eyes focusing on a tall, looming building that stuck out against the rest. He squinted, reading the simple, bold sign that gleamed against the rest.

  
_Lux_.

  
_Light_ in Latin.

  
He paused in the sidewalk, mulling over the meaning. The building's windows gleaned a glossy, private black, piquing his curiosity.

  
_Lux_ , rang in his head, familiar. During his time here, he'd overheard locals chatting about the place in high regards. He inwardly shrugged, continuing his ragged gait and approaching the building. Feet away from the place, he could already hear the pounding music thrumming through its walls. He slipped through, blinking at the music pounding into him.

  
That's one way to kill a headache, he mused.

  
Lights strobed against the walls and dancing bodies, and dancers lined a stage. The music pulsed beneath his feet like a young and passionate heartbeat, vibrating through his chest. Once he spotted the barside table, he headed over to its warm glow and seated himself. A woman with sun-kissed skin and short brown hair sidled up to him from behind the table.

  
"You look like Hell," she commented, sweeping John's body with her eyes. "What'll you have?"

  
"Bourbon," he said, voice husky from little use and his growing fatigue. The woman turned around and poured him a glass, sliding it in front of him. Once he pulled it towards himself, she stared at him a second more before tending to someone else.

  
John sighed and gulped down the liquid in three easy swigs, closing his eyes and losing his thoughts to the beating music. When he opened them again, the bartender stood before him, eyes sharp.

  
"You here for a favour?" she asked intently. "Men like you come in all the time."

  
"Favour?" he echoed, brows furrowing. She huffed and shifted her weight.

  
"Look, instead of waiting here like a pig, you can go to Lucifer yourself." She motioned with her head, eyes gesturing towards the couches behind him.

  
_Lucifer?_ John glanced behind his shoulder, meeting eyes with a well-dressed, elegant man, whose arms draped around women at both his sides. At their eye contact, he rose a brow and smirked, bidding his farewells to the ladies and approaching him.

  
John turned back to the bartender. "I don't—"

  
"Is this man causing you trouble, Maze?" the man said in a British accent, voice oddly melodic. John took a small breath of surprise.

  
"Bet he's here for a favour," she replied. "I mean, look at him."

  
John glanced at them both, quiet.

  
"Well?" the man urged. He looked down at John with a charming smile. "What is it you want from me, darling?"

  
"Nothing," he said simply, glancing back at the bartender, Maze. "Another drink would be nice, though."

  
Maze scoffed and snatched his glass, refilling it and giving it back unceremoniously. John took it with unfazed ease as the man sat next to him.

  
"Lucifer Morningstar," he introduced, presenting a hand. John glanced down, shaking hands after a moment's pause.

  
"John," he said, pulling his hand away to bring the glass to his lips. He felt Lucifer's eyes burn holes through him as he gulped it down. "Wick."

  
"Are you now?" said Lucifer with awe. "The Boogeyman himself—in LA and in my lovely bar?" He grinned and leaned forward, eyes raking up and down his ragged frame. "This may just be one of my most interesting favours yet."

  
"I'm not here for a favour," he said again. With Lucifer's close proximity, he could catch the alluring hint of expensive cologne. "Just catching my breath."

  
Lucifer rested an elbow against the table, staring at John's features. His face remained intact despite his recent adventure—long hair slicked back professionally and beard groomed to fit his face perfectly. Only a knick at his cheekbone added a splash of scabbed red to the picture.

  
"You're definitely not what I expected," said Lucifer suddenly. "I've heard many things about you, Mr. Wick, but I'm surprised no one's said how devilishly handsome you are."

  
John simply stared at Lucifer. _Was he being hit on?_

  
Lucifer's charming smile dropped a bit. "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

  
A silence gave him the answer. He sighed and shifted in his seat, clearly not intent on leaving anytime soon. John inwardly grumbled in irritation.

  
"You're awfully run down," commented Lucifer. "Did you kill someone?"

  
John simply glanced at Lucifer, a strand of hair falling before his eyes. He simply nodded.

  
"You must be in pain," Morningstar continued, and a sly smirk curled on his lips. "How about you come up with me to my penthouse? I've got bandages, clean clothes—a comfortable bed." He leaned in closer. "You must be exhausted after such a grueling day, hm?"

  
When John didn't show any signs of interest, he leaned in closer, breath fanning over his face.

  
"Tell me, Johnathan," he muttered. "What do you desire?"

  
John's eyes stayed locked with his, and he stilled, eyes narrowing with confusion at the sudden intenseness between them. "I..."

  
Lucifer tilted his head as if saying 'go on,' pure delight glimmering in his eyes. John's brows furrowed, his thoughts straining and coming together to form an answer, but before he could, he blinked, snapping the trance away.

  
"—don't understand what you're trying to do," John finished, searching Morningstar's face. Lucifer leaned back, in awe for a moment, before that playful smirk came back to his lips.

  
"One of the complicated ones," he hummed happily. "To be expected from someone of your status." He stood up, looking down at John.

  
"Come on, now," he said. "I'm sure this music must be tiring you even more."

  
John glanced over the crowd and dancing bodies, eyes meeting again with Lucifer's. "I'm fine," he said.

  
"Oh, don't be such a bore," he groaned with a roll of his eyes. "It's not like I'm gonna kill you or anything. You can trust me."

  
John narrowed his eyes at him, and Lucifer merely rose a brow. A pause fell between them, and John scanned his surroundings once more.

  
"Well, come on," said Lucifer, offering a hand. "The night won't last forever."

  
John paused for a second more before relenting, standing up and ignoring Lucifer's hand. He hid a grimace at the soreness flaring through his body, glancing at Lucifer. The man smiled with satisfaction, and he led John up a flight of stairs and into an elevator. The ride was quick and silent, blocking out most of the music, and when it finally came to a halt, the doors slid open to reveal the penthouse.

  
Lucifer walked out and poured them two drinks while John lagged behind, searching the area with experienced eyes. By the time Lucifer came back with a glass of alcohol, he had already found thirty-four items to use for defense in case his gun and knife were confiscated.

  
"I'm not going to hurt you, John," said Lucifer with an amused chuckle. John took the drink from his hand, slyly sniffing it for any oddities. "And I didn't do anything to the drink."

  
John watched Lucifer take a generous sip of his own drink, following after him.

  
"Please, sit down," said Lucifer, motioning to the modern couches in the middle of the room. "I'll get the first aid kit."

  
John stared at Lucifer as he walked into a separate room, eyes unconsciously scanning his body and the way he moved. He shook his head and sat down, sighing at the relief flooding into his limbs again. Even though fatigue nipped at his mind, he kept from fully relaxing, keeping an eye out for any possible danger.

  
Lucifer returned moments later with a first aid kit, sitting down next to John. "Jacket off," he said simply, opening the kit and rummaging through its contents. John watched him, and when Lucifer glanced up, his eyes pressed on.

  
"You can keep your gun," said Lucifer, waving a hand dismissively. "Not like it's going to work on me, anyways."

  
John narrowed an eye at that comment but ignored it, blaming it on his fatigue. Reluctantly, he obliged, wincing as he removed his jacket and set it aside. An old blood stain from a bullet adorned his shoulder, but his new wound—gleaming and still wet—glimmered with fresh blood.

  
"Ouch," said Lucifer, looking at him. "Does it still hurt?"

  
"Yeah," John said, narrowing his eyes at him as if he were stupid. Lucifer didn't notice his tone.

  
"Shirt off," he said simply. John hesitated but gave in with a sigh, unbuttoning his ruined shirt. While he did that, Lucifer watched, whether that be John's hands prying away the buttons of his shirt or his tired, stoic expression. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Lucifer lick his lips.

  
"Why are you helping me?" John asked as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting it hang about his shoulders (much to Lucifer's disappointment).

  
"Like I said, John," said Lucifer, "You can trust me. I have no intention of hurting you." He smirked, eyes glimmering as he glanced up at John. "Unless you want me to in a— _different_ way." He chuckled. "It is my specialty, after all."

  
John remained impassive, amused by the other's flirtatiousness. Lucifer pouted when he didn't receive a desirable reaction, sighing and laying out cleansing towels, alcohol swabs and sticky bandages.

  
"You're definitely as quiet as people say you are," joked Lucifer as he picked up a clean, damp towel. He carefully pressed it onto John's wound, eyes catching the way his stomach lightly tensed at the touch. He glanced up at John, whose eyes were trained on him and his every movement.

  
"Relax," Lucifer sang as he softly cleaned the wound. Blood stained the towels. "No need to be so tense."

  
John sighed, still looking down at the other. Lucifer opened an alcohol packet and fished out the tiny swab, holding it to John's wound—a long, smooth cut from a pocket knife. Not fatal, but deep. "Now this'll sting a bit," said Lucifer.

  
"I know."

  
He pressed it against the wound, glancing up to see John's jaw clench. Carefully, Lucifer dabbed the alcohol onto the rest of the wound, pulling back once he was done. Already, it looked better.

  
"How much does it hurt?" he breathed, referring to John's overall pain. He earned a ragged breath.

  
"I've had much worse."

  
Lucifer grabbed the largest bandage and placed it over John's wound, fingertips carefully flattening it onto the abrasion. "There," he said when he was finished, charming smile returning. "All finished."

  
John huffed and covered the wound with his shirt. "Thanks."

  
"Anytime," Lucifer sang. John buttoned up his shirt again, halting when Lucifer put a hand over his. "Ah ah ah—that won't be necessary, darling." His teeth gleamed in a smile, and John glanced at him with a raised brow. "You need to sleep, don't you? I've got some fresh clothes you can borrow."

  
Lucifer grabbed his first aid kit and headed back to the other room, putting it away and returning with a clean shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Here you are," he said, throwing them into John's lap and sitting beside him again. "Change whenever you like and make yourself at home." He smirked and scooted closer, leaning his elbow on the back of the couch. "But first, I just can't help but ask again—"

  
John glanced at Lucifer, dark eyes meeting reddish hues. Lucifer tilted his head. "What do you desire, John?" The air hummed again with that same intensity, and John couldn't help but still again. "What is it you want most in this world?"

  
With the lateness of the night, and John's run-down composure, he couldn't help but waver. A sudden angst glimmered in his eyes. "I—"

  
Lucifer kept his eyes intent on John's. "You what," he softly urged. John's eyes narrowed, and he searched Lucifer's gaze.

  
"I... just want to be free," he whispered.

  
Lucifer rose a brow. "And what do you mean by that?"

  
John blinked, chest tight. "I..." He shook his head, pausing. "I don't—want to feel this constant pain." Lucifer leaned closer, silently urging him to continue. John took a deep breath a sighed. "I'm tired of always being on edge. Of having to assume the worst about everyone and making anyone out to be an enemy."

  
He swallowed, inhaling the rich scent of Lucifer's cologne, finding himself drawn to it. "I want someone to take my mind off of everything." He licked his lips. "Even if it's just for a night."

  
John blinked and snapped out of his trance, brows furrowing as he glanced down. He had no idea why he said that, but he had to admit, the weight on his shoulders felt so much lighter. Before he could ponder on it any longer, a finger tilted his chin up and brought his gaze back to Lucifer's.

  
"I can help you with that," he whispered, tilting his head as he leaned in close. It was only then when John realized just how close they were, with Lucifer's leg brushing against his and the heat of his presence draping over him. John found himself leaning closer to him.

  
Lucifer slid a hand under John's half-buttoned shirt, feeling his warm flesh. "I can help you forget."

  
John's breaths came out evenly, and he stared at Lucifer silently. Once he glanced down at his lips, Lucifer leaned forward and closed the distance between them, eyes slipping shut. A shock went through John, and he lingered, letting his eyes close, too. When he leaned into the contact, Lucifer pulled away, lips brushing against John's. His other hand cupped the side of John's face.

  
"You're sure you want this, Johnathan?" he whispered, his other hand trailing up John's back. He earned a soft sigh and a nod.

  
"Yeah."

  
Lucifer kissed him again, and John kissed back, closing his eyes and letting himself relax. He brought his hand up and rested it against Lucifer's, his heart beginning to pick up pace. Lucifer tilted his head and deepened the kiss while his other hand ran delicately across John's flesh, stoking at the long-restrained flame of desire within John.

  
Their lips moved in a passionate dance, slow and gentle at first, eventually building up and growing rougher. All John could think about were Lucifer's lips on his, his fingers running through his hair, or over his neck, or the soft palm stroking at his waist. Sensation after sensation coursed through him, dulling his mind, keeping his worries at ease, and then he softly gasped at the feel of Lucifer's tongue dragging across his lower lip. His tongue slipped inside his mouth, gentle but demanding, and it made John lightly tug at the front of Lucifer's jacket. Suddenly, it felt like he was melting, because every inch of his body dissolves into Lucifer's.

  
Lucifer smirked into the kiss, knowing his effect on John. Slowly, he swung a leg over and straddled John, sitting in his lap. The feeling of a body pressed against him—not out of fighting for his life, but out of intimacy—has his heart spiking and veins pulsing with desire. John rested his hands on Lucifer's hips, letting him explore his mouth with incredible expertise.

  
When they pulled away from what seemed like an eternity, their eyes meet, the both of them panting and dripping with lust. Lucifer kissed John again, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to breathe him, lick him, eat him, drink him—everything. He dragged his lips down to John's neck, kissing and sucking and biting. It has John tilting his head back for more, hot desire pooling into his belly.

  
John dragged his hands up Lucifer's back—whose jacket had been removed—feeling the strong muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt. His breaths came out in quick pants, and he lightly shivered with each soft, open-mouthed kiss Lucifer placed on his neck. He trailed lower and lower, nipping at his collarbone and then at his chest, only to go back up again and restart his path across his neck. John softly sighed with each gesture, his blood pulsing with growing want.

  
When Lucifer rutted his hips against John's, he groaned, tilting his head back at the shock zipping through his veins. Already, he was hard, but Lucifer was, too, more than ready to claim the man beneath him. Their lips met again, fiery and desperate—tongue against tongue and teeth against teeth. Lucifer wrapped his arms around John's neck, grinding into him slowly, need clenching in both their stomachs.

  
Lucifer pulled away before he completely lost himself to pleasure, a string of saliva still connecting them. He licked his lips and stared down at John, the both of them panting and ready for more.

  
"Bed," he whispered simply, standing up and unbuttoning his shirt. John followed him to the bedroom, and Lucifer threw his shirt aside on the way there. Before they even laid down, Lucifer's lips were on John's again, claiming him and keeping him close. He pulled John's shirt down his shoulders and dropped it to the floor, running both hands up his smooth, toned chest. John's breath hitched at the touch, momentarily thinking of his wound, but Lucifer's lips were like bliss, pulling him away from any thought other than the heat of their bodies and what was to come.

  
Slowly, Lucifer leaned him down onto the delicate bed until they were both lying down, their lips still connected as he leaned over him. John brought a hand up to card through the other's hair, softly tugging. Lucifer's chest brushed against his—flesh against flesh—and John gasped at the feeling, wanting more of it.

  
Lucifer pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips, trailing a hand down to the hem of John's pants. John let his hand fall, and he stared up at Lucifer, his face dusted with color and lips red from kissing. Carefully, Lucifer unbuckled John's belt, sliding it out and dropping it to the floor. He smirked, leaning back up to tease John and keep him at bay. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down his neck, trailing down his chest and down his stomach, going lower... lower...

  
John's breath hitched as Lucifer licked up his abdomen, then kissing and sucking until a hickey blossomed near the bone of his hip. A pleasant reminder of the night's events.

  
Lucifer glanced up at John, silently asking for permission to continue. He earned a nod, and Lucifer dragged a finger teasingly under the hem of John's pants before unzipping them, slipping them slowly down John's legs. He licked his lips in delight at the sight, John's erection clear to see and straining beneath his boxers. Slowly, he gently palmed him through his boxers, earning a quiet hiss of need. John's heart raced at the contact, sending pleasure nipping at him in all the right places.

  
Lucifer toyed with the hem of his undergarments, licking his lips with excitement like a child with candy, pulling down John's boxers and freeing his cock. John's breath hitched, and he glanced down at Lucifer, biting his lip softly.

  
"Well, I'm definitely not disappointed," Lucifer hummed, licking his lips. He wrapped his hand around the base of John's cock, slowly stroking and tugging. John's breaths stuttered, and he dragged a hand in the sheets, eyes closing at the feeling.

  
Lucifer opened his mouth and dragged his tongue up the base of John's erection, tasting him with delight. Every curt breath and soft sigh was enough to keep him going—sooner or later he'd get the man to be more _vocal_. He swirled his tongue around the tip and toyed with the slit, letting pre gather on his tongue. John shakily ran his hand through Lucifer's hair, tugging softly when he moved his tongue just like _that_.

  
Lucifer glanced up at John and smirked. He wrapped his lips around the head of John's cock and inched down, pressing his tongue against the underside of his erection. John gasped and groaned, the warmth encasing him sending delectable shivers down his spine in the best of ways. Pleased with his reaction, Lucifer began to bob his head, sucking at John's cock and heightening the pleasure by stroking his hand around him.

  
John's hand tightened in his hair, and his breaths grew faster, heart beating in his chest. Lucifer was like a god of sex and sin—no matter how ironic the metaphor may be. He knew exactly where to touch him; where to kiss and press and _Hell_ , that _tongue_ of his.

  
John bit his lip as Lucifer hollowed his cheeks, sucking and licking his cock until that knowing heat pooled into his belly, deep and desperate—yearning for release. John tugged at Lucifer's hair, his breaths hitching as he neared, and suddenly, he didn't want it to be over. He tilted his head back and panted, toes curling into the bed, and his mind started to fog, oh, that feeling—so hot and so close—just at the edge—John arched his back and his mouth fell slack— _Oh, Lucifer, please_ —he needed that release but it also couldn't end, not now, not now, but—

  
Lucifer hummed around his cock, sending vibrations through his very core, and he lost himself to the veil of pleasure. John threw his head back and moaned, cumming down Lucifer's throat and quivering. He gratefully swallowed it all, pulling away and licking his lips. John lay there, running a hand through his hair, panting with closed eyes as he lingered in his pleasurable high. Lucifer crawled over him, and when John finally calmed from his release, their eyes met again.

  
"I'm not finished with you yet," Lucifer whispered, voice raspy and seductive. "Unless you want me to be."

  
John softly panted and shook his head, silently pleading for more, but Lucifer could see it in his eyes. This was more than just sex. More than a simple one night stand. It was an escape—a way to step away from everything and succumb blindly to lust and desire. It was everything John needed.

  
Lucifer kissed John again, slower this time, prying his mouth open with his tongue. John's brows furrowed, and he shivered at the taste of himself on the Devil's lips. Lucifer broke the kiss to unzip and take off his pants, leaning back down so his lips grazed against John's ear, making him shiver.

  
"I want to fuck you, Johnathan," he whispered, voice low and seductive. He ran a hand across John's warm, bare chest. "Let me inside you."

  
John's breath hitched at his words, and he already felt himself getting hard again. He thickly swallowed, face flushed and lips parted when their eyes met again. "Then fuck me," he said, breathless.

  
Lucifer slid a finger into John's mouth, following with two more, and John swirled his tongue around the digits, wetting them. He lightly sucked, staring at Lucifer, and when he pulled his fingers away, his heart skipped with anticipation. Slowly, Lucifer trailed his fingers down and spread John's legs, circling around the rim of his entrance. John swallowed, breath hitching when Lucifer carefully pressed a finger in, shifting at the foreign feeling.

  
He pumped his finger in and out, letting John getting used to the feeling before adding a second—then a third finger. John, hard within minutes, lay panting on the bed, heart picking up pace and tugging in hopes for more. Lucifer curled and twisted the digits inside John, a professional from his eons of sinful pleasures, and angled his fingers. One last prod, and—

  
John jolted and moaned, putting a hand to his mouth as a pleasure spiked through him. His face reddened, and it was exactly the reaction Lucifer desired. He smirked.

_Sweet spot._

  
John would get vocal in all the right ways in no time.

  
Lucifer pulled his fingers out and licked his lips, looking down at John's flustered features. "Top drawer," he said softly. "There's a bottle of lube and a condom. Be a dear and get them for me, will you?"

  
John panted and looked up at Lucifer, an odd sense of despair beneath those black eyes. "No condom," he said simply, voice breathy and rough. Lucifer couldn't help but keen at the sound of him.

  
"You're sure?"

  
John nodded and swallowed. "I want to feel everything," he whispered, sending shivers down Lucifer's spine. He leaned down and kissed John's temple, massaging his side gently.

  
"Very well, then," he breathed. "But you'll need lubrication."

  
John nodded and shifted, leaning over to grab the bottle of lube. He handed it over to Lucifer, who gratefully took it, stripping of his boxers and stroking himself a few times with a handful of lube.

  
"Ready, Johnathan?" he breathed when he deemed himself slick enough, grabbing John's legs and lining himself up with his entrance. John wrapped his legs around Lucifer's waist and gave a wavering exhale, nodding simply.

  
With that, Lucifer gripped John's hips and slowly pressed himself in, the tip of his cock pushing through his tight heat. John clenched his jaw and clutched at the sheets, brows furrowing.

  
"Ah..."

  
Lucifer leaned down, kissing and licking at John's neck to distract him from the pain. He continued pressing himself in, listening to his partner's cues, and stimulated him when it seemed too much. Soon enough, Lucifer was buried to the hilt, fully inside of John.

  
John wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck, tilting his head back. "Move," he whispered after a while, and Lucifer obeyed, gently easing himself in, then out. The simple movements sent John gasping, and he clutched at Lucifer's hair, mind fogging at the new sensations bleeding through him.

  
Lucifer angled himself, knowing exactly where his sweet spot was, and gave a sharp thrust. John choked out a moan, back arching and hands tightening in Lucifer's hair.

  
"Fuck—"

  
Lucifer slowly built a rhythm, holding John in close and nipping at his fair flesh. His lips brushed against his ear, voice low and breathless, which sent shivers down John's spine.

  
"Don't hold back, Johnathan," he breathed in his ear, grabbing a fistful of his long, soft locks and gently tugging. "I want to hear you."

  
John groaned, arching into Lucifer's body.

  
"I want to hear you let yourself go. Let me hear you, darling."

  
Lucifer thrusted into John's prostate, and he threw his head back, moaning at the pleasurable shocks coursing through his veins. His heart slammed in his chest, and then Lucifer quickened his pace, prodding John's sweet spot every time.

  
John panted, pulling Lucifer in closer, shuddering with each of Lucifer's languid, sinful motions. Their lips met, the kiss sloppy, but it didn't matter—because the more Lucifer touched him and set his body alight, the faster he felt himself nearing release once more. His smooth palms glided over his body; fingers pressing into the sensitive nerves of his hips—gliding over the fluttering pulsing through his neck. Pleasure lit up through him, fiery and hot, but then Lucifer's hand wrapped around his cock—pleasure burst through him then—and that was when he truly let himself go and melt in Lucifer's grip.

  
John hooked his legs with Lucifer's and screwed his eyes shut, arching into him. He felt so full—filled only with Lucifer. His insides throbbed, pounding along with his heartbeat, and every thrust, every touch, every breath left him panting and dizzy for more. Lucifer stroked John's cock in time with his thrusts, picking up his pace. John shuddered and practically moaned with each thrust, clutching or clawing or tugging at body pressed above him. A deep pull clenched in his lower belly, and he softly choked for air, reminded of how close he was.

  
"Lucifer—" he moaned, pulling him closer and shivering at the bleeding heat of his body. "I'm—so—"

  
Lucifer swallowed his words with a rough kiss, drinking the desire and lust from his lips. Hell, he could go on for ages, but with John's wrecked state, he relented, letting his own climax threaten to spill over. John's breaths hitched a few times, and he deepened the kiss desperately, moaning and quivering. Lucifer drank in every sinful sound, tugging at John's cock and then trailing his hands up to hold onto John's wrists and cage them into the bed.

  
"Come for me, John," he rumbled as he pulled away, thrusting sharply into John. "Let me watch you unravel."

  
John threw his head back and moaned softly, body keening with each thrust. Lucifer stared down at him, examining his beauty—so ethereal when he was so close. Tousled hair, strewn about the bed and on his face; rosy, flustered cheeks; lips red and swollen from kissing, and body lightly sheened in sweat from a good fucking. Lucifer grinded into John, driven at the mere sight, and fucked him until John clenched around him, body tensing and— _oh_ —Hell, he was so _divine_ —

  
John buried his head in Lucifer's neck and cried out as he came, shuddering and gasping as his climax came crashing down on him. Lucifer bit his lip, utterly aroused, and followed after, riding them through both of their highs. With a few more thrusts, Lucifer pulled out and huffed, lazily smirking at the spent, panting body beneath him. He grabbed a towel and cleaned their little mess before laying down next to John, kissing the side of his head.

  
"Sleep here tonight," he whispered, draping a thin blanket over them; the heat of their bodies would make up for the spareness of the cloth. "I'll keep you safe."

  
John panted, staring up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he glanced over at Lucifer, tired and already half-asleep.

  
"Thank you," he breathed, eyelids fluttering. "I... really needed this."  
Lucifer smiled and pressed a kiss to John's forehead. "You deserve more than just this one night, Johnathan," he muttered simply, and when he pulled away, John was already asleep before him, eyes shut and the lines of his face smoothed.

  
Peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is one of my first times writing smut, so I do hope it was alright. (I also wrote this during an all-nighter at 5am so, obviously, there's bound to be mistakes, lmao).
> 
> Please, any constructive criticism or comments mean a lot! Thank you <3
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> -Felix


End file.
